Temptation
by ChAmp10n
Summary: This is an original story about a girl trapped in a magical world after a freak accident, as she tries to get back home, she realizes that she might not want to go back. She finds that... To learn more read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to SuessVille

Not so far away, just with-in our reach, is a land called SuessVille. Where the Truffula trees reach to the heavens, the birds soar above your head and the fish join in chorus. The Peppermint Forest is churning as the locals gather mint berries. The Peanut Plains, home of the great Peanut Butter River, is crawling with tourists from SaladLand, carrying giant apple slices from the Mother Tree. And from the top of Chocolate Peak, sitting in the shade of the Cotton Candy bushes, I sit, looking down upon SuessVille.

I turn as I hear footsteps behind me, I smile as Lil' Price sits down next to me. "Hey." I say quietly as I stare into his bright green eyes, " Xalia, I had to see ya, Cause baby I was missin' ya. Girl, I wanna hear ya, I'm sittin' near ya. Oh, you hear me, now tell me baby, why'a lookin' so sad lately?" he rapped to me, I blushed a little as his eyes went soft. I looked deeply into his eyes and said, " I want to go home, to where I belong... But I can't - never mind." I quickly looked away re thinking what I was going to say. "What, girl, what's on your mind, I see it in your big, blue eyes, what, what girl?" "I- um... I just love it here." I glance at the setting sun as it glistened over the Blue Raspberry pond. Lil' Prince whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes, it helps with the butterflies, shut those dark blue eyes..." I close my eyes and imagine my home, I see mom smiling warmly at me and I could smell her famous home-made Oatmeal cookies in the oven. I see dad sitting on the couch, watching football with a box of pizza on the coffee table. I think of Nicolas, my two year old brother, smiling and laughing as he ran into my arms, with juice stains on his shirt and graham cracker dust on his face. Then my dog, Phenix, jumped onto my chest licking my face, with her warm tongue and hot, smelly breath. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

The Black Queen's Dophix, Dog-Phenix, was sitting in front of me with a scroll in his mouth, "Come here, Stefen." I say, he wanders over to Prince, as Prince opens and reads the scroll. "It's from Mama, there's a lotta' drama..." He rapped quickly, and he hands me the scroll and I read it out loud, "Human, get yo butt back to the castle, now! Or I'll send the GummyBear Army after you! Bring my son with you, girl!" I grab the quill that floated in front of me and wrote quickly, "Yes, ma'am, we'll be there in 15 minutes!" I gave the letter to Stefen, then I grabbed Lil' Prince's hand dragging him towards my unicorn. "Get on!" I screamed,"Onward Percy!" He took of towards the castle. Percy galloped into the air, as I wrapped his hair around my wrist, re-forming the bond and Percy galloped faster in the now red-orange sky. I gasped as a cold, empty feeling hit me. I turn and see Lord Faek, stroked my long, braided magenta hair from his magic carpet. Everything went pitch-black, as Lord Faek smiled gleefully. I made Percy run faster than before, he rode faster and faster. I heard Lil' Prince yelp,"Xalia!" I reach out and grab hold of his wrist and Lord Faek had his ankle. Just as I had felt as though i couldn't hang on to Prince anymore we flew into the Castle walls.

Lord Faek cursed and turned on us, I stared after him as I struggled to lift Prince onto the Unicorn. A bright blue flash streaked by my face, and I saw Lord Faek fall to the earth forty feet below him. I shot surprised look at Lil' Prince and he looked away from me, and I knew that he had been the one who had cast the curse. I glared at him as I dragged him into the castle by his ear and into my room. I slammed the door, "HOW DARE YOU!" I screech, "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME! YOU SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED, JERK!" "Girl, I wanted to, oh, if my mother knew, oh girl, our lives would be through!" "I trusted you! I stood by your side through every problem! I fell in love-" I scream with tears rolling down my cheeks as I realized what I had said, turning away from Prince and I try to calm myself down,"Xalia..." He said whispered, "Get out,"I say shakily as I choke down a sob. Lil' Prince touched my shoulder, and I spun around with my hand up to slap him. He grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes, and he kissed me softly. Then he walked out of my room, closing the door. I sunk to the floor upset, confused and miserable. I slid into bed and entered a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Chapter 1: Welcome to SuessVille

Not so far away, just with-in our reach, is a land called SuessVille. Where the Truffula trees reach to the heavens, the birds soar above your head and the fish join in chorus. The Peppermint Forest is churning as the locals gather mint berries. The Peanut Plains, home of the great Peanut Butter River, is crawling with tourists from SaladLand, carrying giant apple slices from the Mother Tree. And from the top of Chocolate Peak, sitting in the shade of the Cotton Candy bushes, I sit, looking down upon SuessVille.

I turn as I hear footsteps behind me, I smile as Lil' Price sits down next to me. "Hey." I say quietly as I stare into his bright green eyes, " Xalia, I had to see ya, Cause baby I was missin' ya. Girl, I wanna hear ya, I'm sittin' near ya. Oh, you hear me, now tell me baby, why'a lookin' so sad lately?" he rapped to me, I blushed a little as his eyes went soft. I looked deeply into his eyes and said, " I want to go home, to where I belong... But I can't - never mind." I quickly looked away re thinking what I was going to say. "What, girl, what's on your mind, I see it in your big, blue eyes, what, what girl?" "I- um... I just love it here." I glance at the setting sun as it glistened over the Blue Raspberry pond. Lil' Prince whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes, it helps with the butterflies, shut those dark blue eyes..." I close my eyes and imagine my home, I see mom smiling warmly at me and I could smell her famous home-made Oatmeal cookies in the oven. I see dad sitting on the couch, watching football with a box of pizza on the coffee table. I think of Nicolas, my two year old brother, smiling and laughing as he ran into my arms, with juice stains on his shirt and graham cracker dust on his face. Then my dog, Phenix, jumped onto my chest licking my face, with her warm tongue and hot, smelly breath. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

The Black Queen's Dophix, Dog-Phenix, was sitting in front of me with a scroll in his mouth, "Come here, Stefen." I say, he wanders over to Prince, as Prince opens and reads the scroll. "It's from Mama, there's a lotta' drama..." He rapped quickly, and he hands me the scroll and I read it out loud, "Human, get yo butt back to the castle, now! Or I'll send the GummyBear Army after you! Bring my son with you, girl!" I grab the quill that floated in front of me and wrote quickly, "Yes, ma'am, we'll be there in 15 minutes!" I gave the letter to Stefen, then I grabbed Lil' Prince's hand dragging him towards my unicorn. "Get on!" I screamed,"Onward Percy!" He took of towards the castle. Percy galloped into the air, as I wrapped his hair around my wrist, re-forming the bond and Percy galloped faster in the now red-orange sky. I gasped as a cold, empty feeling hit me. I turn and see Lord Faek, stroked my long, braided magenta hair from his magic carpet. Everything went pitch-black, as Lord Faek smiled gleefully. I made Percy run faster than before, he rode faster and faster. I heard Lil' Prince yelp,"Xalia!" I reach out and grab hold of his wrist and Lord Faek had his ankle. Just as I had felt as though i couldn't hang on to Prince anymore we flew into the Castle walls.

Lord Faek cursed and turned on us, I stared after him as I struggled to lift Prince onto the Unicorn. A bright blue flash streaked by my face, and I saw Lord Faek fall to the earth forty feet below him. I shot surprised look at Lil' Prince and he looked away from me, and I knew that he had been the one who had cast the curse. I glared at him as I dragged him into the castle by his ear and into my room. I slammed the door, "HOW DARE YOU!" I screech, "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME! YOU SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED, JERK!" "Girl, I wanted to, oh, if my mother knew, oh girl, our lives would be through!" "I trusted you! I stood by your side through every problem! I fell in love-" I scream with tears rolling down my cheeks as I realized what I had said, turning away from Prince and I try to calm myself down,"Xalia..." He said whispered, "Get out,"I say shakily as I choke down a sob. Lil' Prince touched my shoulder, and I spun around with my hand up to slap him. He grabbed my wrists and looked me in the eyes, and he kissed me softly. Then he walked out of my room, closing the door. I sunk to the floor upset, confused and miserable. I slid into bed and entered a dreamless sleep.


End file.
